


At Ease

by Kosakoni



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Archie is crushing harder than a 12 year old girl, First Meeting, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, it's the damn hand sign of a german three which nearly got them killed, still have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times, when Charles just knows he's at the wrong place at the wrong time.<br/>He feels his own heart hammer in his chest, because Charles knows, there isn't a way they will live through this. Nobody will survive, as soon as the first bullet would be fired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).



> After watching Inglourious Basterds again, that I just thought how sexy Fassy looks in Uniform and that I'm sure, that Charles would have fallen head over heels for him ... 
> 
> And since I know how much my new tumblr-friend endingthemes enjoys Cherik-AU's ... I thought I will give it to her. Hope that you'll like it. 
> 
> Have fun and enjoy.

There are times, when Charles just knows he's at the wrong place at the wrong time. But here he is, for his search after Raven. Because, when he had said to her, that traveling through France right now, weren't the brilliant idea she ever had. So, he should have known she would do it anyway.

 

Standing at the bar, he suddenly feels dread and ice cold understanding coming from a table, he's aware to ignore, because of the same reasons, he had told Raven to stay the fuck away from France or Germany and stay the fuck at home! And he had known how close he had come of sounding like their _mother_ , which suddenly didn't matter right now. Right now, he looks in the distance, ignoring the bartender who asked him for his order, instead opening his mind for those on the table.

 

Four minds were shouting in a language - german - he's not understanding one word from. While one clearly thought in his own and while he can read the intend of the old man behind the counter to take his shotgun, Charles freezes his hand.

 

He feels his own heart hammer in his chest, because Charles knows, there isn't a way they will live through this. Nobody will survive, as soon as the first bullet would be fired. And maybe it's just this - the pure want of survive or the fact, that there are people really here - right now risking their lives to save people who are just different, but never as different as he is, that he let go.

 

His power freezes the whole tavern, with an blink of an eye and as Charles turns around, he sees it's not too late. The man, right next to the Nazi was just about to shoot him in the cock and Charles is really sure about to hold his finger from moving any closer to the trigger.

 

Standing in the middle of the promise of dead men, Charles doesn't know what to do. He's just seventeen and doesn't knows much about such things. He knows genetic and biological. He knows, when Hicox will be shoot in his balls, or near them by the Nazi, he will bleed out because of a prominent vein being opened. He also doesn't wants the woman get shoot, because she's fighting for the same thing.

 

Biting his lips, he closes his eyes and begins to remove the memories of the last two minutes of the people surrounding him. Just not the one of Hicox. He's not sure why he let's him know what has happened, but he let's take the Nazi put away the gun, just like Stiglitz'. He refills their memories with some chatter, in the best way he can, before he slowly turns around ones more and letting go of them.

 

His fingers continue to shake, as he's ordering a scotch, and telling Hicox in the voice of his mind, just to relax, because everything is alright. That he should let go of his gun, before he'll get killed.

Charles can feel the mind of Hicox not understanding why two minutes suddenly are vanished from time and why the air is suddenly on ease. But he seems to be intelligent enough, to let it go for the moment. And it's just when Charles drowns the scotch with one swallow, he sees his own back through Hicox's eyes, that he knows to go.

 

Charles goes to the toilets, where he knows, that he can disappear out of the window. Because he's not as dump and would go into a building, without making it through the minds to search for escapes. Of course he could also make use of his power, but he's avoiding it, whenever he can. He's just so dump, not to expect the Brit to follow him. Harsh he's maneuvered into one stall, before Hicox grabs his wrists and pins them hard against the wood next to Charles' head.

 

“ _Was zur Hölle war das eben?”_ He's so into his role, speaking german, that Charles feels a tiny shiver run over his back, because he sounds very angry and very intend of killing everyone who's a risk for this operation. So he does the only thing, he can do - he's honest. Even when he knows this could kill him.

 

“I saved your balls.” Charles said, while looking up into grey-green eyes. “And you should let go, before someone sees us like this.” The Lieutenant knows exactly what he's hinting at, but there is a little sarcastic smile on the left side of his mouth, which told Charles, that he's not letting go.

 

“Ich ...” He begins, just before looking down at Charles, then again into his eyes. “I'm sure you could handle this with ease. Why are they acting like nothing has happened?”

 

Charles feels his insides freezing. There are just three humans, who knows what he can do - and they hate him for what he is, for being different and he's sure Kurt would be the first throwing him into a KZ just to see him burn - if he would be knowing where Charles is living.

 

He knows, he could remove the man's thoughts just as easily, like he did it with the other ones. But … there is something in these grey-green eyes, that he cannot do it. So he deals with his fear, into swallowing it down and trusting, that he's not doing the wrong thing. “I removed their memory about your failure to show a bloody three in german hand sign.”

 

Hicox blinks and for a moment his coolness slips from his face. Charles expect him to let him go, like he had burned himself. But he didn't. Instead he leans further into Charles' space and shook slowly and in disbelieve his head. “Why then not mine? Why … How …?”

 

Charles slowly shook his head and then he wriggles his wrists, before Hicox let them go, with something like an excuse on his lips. “Because I hope, that you're not doing the same mistake again. Because I hope, that there will be a time, when people not getting killed, by being different.”

 

With this, he leaves the stall and aims for the window, where he put underneath a stool. “Can I at least know who saved my balls, literally?”

 

Charles steps on the stool, before turning to Hicox, who's standing next to him and he feels heat coming up into his cheeks, as he notice, he's now just a few centimeters over his head. Then he smiles, because there is gratitude coming from the Brit, not hate or fear. The first human approaching at him like this. And suddenly hoping for something like peace didn't seem to be naive anymore.

 

“Charles Xavier.”

 

~*~

 

As Charles comes home, from the university, he's high on endorphins. Not alone his own feelings, but also on these, of the people around him. Because only hours ago, the first news had arrived, Hitler is dead - the war is over - it's over.

 

 _Over_.

 

He's not exactly sure, why he's so happy. Maybe because there are some rumors about a hidden organization, having planned an assassination. Maybe because he's feeling, like his trust in the humans weren't entirely wrong. Especially one human …

 

He's asking himself, if Hicox has survived. But at the same time, he knows, he'll never know. Opening the door of his apartment, he shares with his sister, he's surprised to see a pair of shoes of a stranger's right next to his second pair and one of Raven's.

 

For any other time, he would check who is with her, but after he had found her next to the german line, he had promised her, to let her decisions be, what they are - hers alone to make. So he repress the urge of being the big brother and get rid of his black mantle. Then he kicks his shoes away, before going into the kitchen. From his study he can hear Raven's soft laughter and he smiles.

 

 

She hasn't much visitors, especially, since Charles is really careful in making friends.

 

“Oh, someone really was a bad boy.” Raven said behind him and Charles is looking over his shoulder at her. She's there, standing alone, but with a dangerous, yet amused glance inside her brown eyes. Her blond hair is longer, than yesterday and to his surprise she held herself a little higher than usually. Now he's really curious who's here.

 

“What do you mean?” He approaches her and kissed her cheek in greeting, before smiling softly in attempt to tell her the news, but she just scolds at him.

 

“Don't even try to, Charles. Always being such a pain in the ass about _everything_ I do, but you can play hero with your power? Tse, tse, tse ...” Charles is not sure how he looks like, but if it half as near, as he feels …

 

Grinning, Raven slaps his arm and then hugs him hard. “You're such a little idiot. You should he told me about him. He's waiting for you about three hours. Didn't even flirted with me, and let me tell you, I have tried my best.” Slowly she draws away and still smiles at him.

 

Charles blinks as his mind begins to make the connection with her words and the stranger's shoes. So he's sure, she's not angry at him, as he just go past her, into his study, just to stop inside and stare at a straight back and perfectly short cut hair on the back of a sexy long line of neck.

 

He's not sure what he feels right now, looking at someone who he showed what he can do, someone _who knows what he can do_ but not fearing him for it. Suddenly Hicox is turning around, in his large hand lay his first written dissertation about mutations. He's smiling like someone told him just a joke and Charles feels his cheeks getting hot, as his grey-green's make contact with Charles' blue eyes. “So, this is what makes you so special?”

 

Special - not a freak, Charles thinks and then he nods slowly. Suddenly he doesn't feels anymore like the youngest professor, but more like the eighteen young man he had shortly turned to. “How have you found me?” He asked and Hicox's smirk getting wide, while he lays the paper back onto Charles' desk. Charles is sure any other would think of this smile of threatening - he is not.

 

“I have my ways.” Hicox wears just a white button up, dark trousers and Charles founds it nearly alarming that he's not sure which outfit he preferred on the man, because both, in uniform and in civil he looked bloody sexy. “And I would like to have my way with the one saving my balls.” The door is closing by Hicox's hand, he lays on the wood next to Charles' head and then he's leaning down to Charles, just like in the tavern, but this time Charles is sure this situation is entirely different.

 

But it feels like a promising offer, Charles cannot withstand, as hot breath caught everyone of his rational thinking.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~

 


End file.
